


Чудовища ночи

by chemerika



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь – время не только для чудовищ. Бесстыжее PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовища ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35118) by qthelights. 



Янто пьян, а Джек почти нагнал его в этом. Пошатываясь, они бредут через площадь, мир сузился до череды плохо различимых плиток под ногами и облачка выдоха, расплывающегося в морозном ночном воздухе. Пиво и водка, пополам с икотой.  
В этом мире не бывает чудовищ. 

На теории они направляются к Хабу. Но Янто так круто берет курс на бухту, что едва не валится, запнувшись о собственные непослушные ноги. Чтобы оставаться рядом, Джек сворачивает тоже, круглящаяся дуга вдоль прямолинейности Янто. 

Перила упираются им в ладони, отталкивая кренящуюся тяжесть тел, не давая опрокинуться вниз, в мутные черные волны.   
\- Звезды что, расплываются?- спрашивает Янто, упрямо щурясь на кружащиеся над головой добела раскаленные точки. 

\- Некоторые, - Джек посмеивается над заплетающимся языком Янто с ласковым превосходством человека, ошибочно предполагающего, что сам-то он трезв. Он плотнее приваливается к Янто, притискиваясь к нему плечом, локтем.   
\- Они и правда расплываются? Вот прямо сейчас, у нас на глазах?- с серьезным выражением переспрашивает Янто, в пьяном замешательстве вздергивая бровь, и бездумно барабанит пальцами по холодному металлу перил.

\- Некоторые, - вслед за Янто Джек устремляет взгляд в чернильное небо.

\- Отпадно,- выдает тот, истинное дитя восьмидесятых.   
”Тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятых”, мысленно поправляет себя Джек, когда десятилетия взрываются в сознании множеством несовместимых образов. Он обнимает Янто за плечи, защищая от леденящего холода в воздухе. Янто тянет руку и обхватывает его за пояс, цепляясь пальцами за ткань его куртки. 

Втайне Джек очень рад, что Янто такой прилипчивый, когда выпьет. 

Распахнутые, потемневшие глаза Янто мечутся от звезды к звезде, пытаясь охватить все разом. Джек явственно ощущает дрожь нервной энергии, заполняющей его. Чувствует, как Янто беспрестанно дергает ногой, прижатой к его собственной

Они отправились выпить, чтобы забыться, расслабиться и притвориться, что мир справедлив, разумен и может сам о себе позаботиться. Что чудовищ не существует. 

Вместо этого становится еще больнее. Янто рыгает совершенно неприлично.   
Джек ухмыляется.  
\- Ты такая прелесть, когда наберешься.   
\- Я всегда прелесть,- огрызается Янто, чуть поворачиваясь, чтобы бросить на Джека взгляд исподтишка.   
-Точно,- соглашается Джек. Он подталкивает Янто плечом. Разворачивает его, пока тот не оказывается прижатым к перилам, а сам Джек – плотно притиснутым к нему. Он запускает руки под куртку Янто, обхватывает его за пояс, требуя сбросить напряжение. Янто замирает, успокаивается. Подчиняется.   
\- Ты такой сентиментальный, когда пьян,- подкалывает Янто, втайне наслаждаясь теплом, охватившим его от близости Джека.   
\- Тоже правда – парирует Джек. Наклонившись, он с наглой демонстративностью целует Янто в нос. В основном для того, чтобы ощутить жар румянца, неотвратимо заливающего щеки парня. И чистым бонусом получить смущенное ворчание. 

В наказание Янто нерешительно пытается его оттолкнуть и Джек рад воспользоваться оправданием, чтобы толкнуться в ответ, прижимаясь пахом к животу Янто. Оба замирают. В этой неподвижности медленно накапливается неистовство.   
Они отказываются признавать влечение, первые уколы возбуждения, пульсацию под хлопком, у бедра.

Так и стоят, молча погружаясь в кардиффскую ночь. Над волнами разносится крик чайки. Ответа нет. 

На той стороне площади между бетонными тумбами шныряет парочка подростков. Еще один мальчишка опережает их, неловко вскакивает на бетон и раскидывает руки. Царит над миром. Он валится с тумбы и двое других пронзительно хохочут. Эхо рассыпается над площадью и молкнет над океаном.   
Мальчишки пропадают в улочках за площадью и вокруг снова опускается ночная тишина.

Джек утыкается лицом в плечо Янто, у самой шеи. Нос у него холодный и ответная дрожь на коже Янто ощущается, как узелки на шелке. Слегка покусывает его за ухом. 

Сквозь тонкую ткань брюк Джек ясно чувствует вжатый в него чуть сбоку член Янто и знает, что тот ощущает ответное давление. Но они не двигаются, напряженно замерев. 

Почти не двигаются. 

\- Сделаем это в подъемнике?, - хитро шепчет Джек прямо в теплую кожу на горле Янто. Даже не глядя, тот видит изогнутые в усмешке губы и веселые морщинки у глаз.  
Янто переводит взгляд на холодный массив водонапорной башни напротив.   
\- Ничего подобного. 

\- Ой, да ладно, - начинает уговаривать Джек, понижая голос и добавив хрипотцы для полноты картины.   
\- Фильтр восприятия. Никто не увидит. 

Он подчеркивает сказанное еле ощутимым движением бедер, крохотным толчком в растущее между ними напряжение. Вдох у Янто выходит чуть резче, чем обычно. 

Джек покидает теплый закуток у горла Янто и отодвигается , пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу под светом луны. 

И снова не погружаются в молчание. Кто-то должен его нарушить. 

\- А что, если я хочу, чтобы увидели? - Янто говорит это, как будто дает единственно возможный ответ на бесстыжее предложение Джека, таким обыденным тоном, что тот чуть не пропускает его слова мимо ушей.  
Он определенно не знает, как понимать такое озадачивающее заявление. Слегка наклонив голову набок, Джек вздергивает бровь.   
\- Что, прости?  
\- Что, если ..., - медленно повторяет Янто, а его ладони скользят вниз по бокам Джека и ложатся на выступы тазовых косточек. – Я... хочу...чтобы ...увидели.

Янто подчеркивает сказанное им, резко толкнувшись в пах Джека, притягивая его за бока, пока их стесненные одеждой члены с силой не притираются друг к другу.

Возбужденный Джек от удивления захлебывается стоном.   
\- Мне надо спаивать тебя гораздо чаще, - бормочет он, откровенно поддаваясь движениям, вздергивает бедра, а его член трется сквозь ткань о член Янто.   
\- Я частенько об этом подумывал, - размышляет вслух тот, проезжаясь членом в ответ и на этот раз заставляя Джека сорванно зашипеть. 

Заклятие молчаливой неподвижности рассыпается от пронизывающего их возбуждения. Джек бездумно притирается к теплому телу Янто, толкается в твердое средоточие его члена в таком знакомом им обоим ритме. 

Янто стонет, поразительно громко в ночной тишине, нисколько не заглушаемый волнами, которые разбиваются внизу. Как будто весь Кардифф погрузился в молчание, чтобы подслушивать все более рваные вздохи, хныканье и скулеж, до которых они доводят друг друга.   
Пальцы Янто все так же сжимают тазовые косточки Джека, яростно впиваясь в плоть под одеждой. Он хватает Джека за руки и тянет его к невидимому подъемнику.  
\- Ну же!

Сердце у Джека сжимается только на мгновени при мысли о том, что они покидают безопасность Хаба. 

Но Янто уже обходит фундамент подъемника, утягивая Джека влево. Полностью выходя из обхвата фильтра восприятия.   
Вода в башне не течет. Городской совет отключил ее, чтобы отремонтировать проходящие под площадью трубы. Их не окатывает фонтаном брызг, когда Янто с силой прижимает Джека к металлической опоре. Хотя, какая разница, Джек уже почти ничего не соображает, он чувствует себя оглушенным, внезапно осознав, что Янто хочет трахнуть его здесь.   
Посреди площади. 

Где каждый может их увидеть. Каждый.   
\- Ты серьезно? – по-волчьи скалится Джек, пока язык Янто внезапно не оказывается у него во рту, горячий, настойчивый, совершенный в своей противоположности ледяному ощущению башни за спиной. 

\- Ммммпф, - все, что отвечает Янто, запуская пальцы в волосы Джека и крепче прижимаясь к его рту, глубже ввинчиваясь языком. У Джека вкус водки и дыма из паба, вкус, который пробивает Янто до самых яиц, до подрагивающего члена, вжатого в чужой пах.

Янто чувствует, как проступает смазка, неожиданно прохладная, когда она пропитывает трусы, приклеивая хлопок к головке. Он просовывает руку между собой и Джеком, сжимает себя... жестко и быстро ... пока не сдается, нашаривая пряжку его ремня.   
Джек не слишком-то помогает, отчаянно толкаясь в руку Янто в поисках хоть какого-то трения и нажима. Янто делает ему небольшое одолжение и надавливает на бугор, натянувший ширинку Джека. То, как замирает во рту его язык, как смыкаются веки, а ресницы отбрасывают на щеки бледные лунные тени... - достаточная причина еще на мгновение задержать руку там, продолжая сжимать и гладить его вставший член. 

В конце концов Янто успевает вернуться к пряжке ремня и расстегивает ее со звонким щелчком, который бесстыдно отдается по всей площади. Он дергает молнию на брюках Джека и жадно запускает руку под резинку его трусов, обхватывая обжигающий, твердый член, безжалостно дрочит, соскальзывая ладонью по стекающей смазке.   
С глухим металлическим стуком Джек откидывает голову на опору, искаженное эхо уносится вверх по конструкциям башни. Он отрывает задницу от металла, беспорядочно, неловко подается навстречу, отчаянно пытаясь совпасть с движениями Янто. 

Янто чувствует, как под его пальцами Джек становится тверже.   
\- Держись, - бормочет он, сжимает еще раз и позволяет Джеку выскользнуть из захвата. 

Джек хнычет и Янто посмеивается над нетерпеливым повизгиванием в этом звуке. Он берется за собственный ремень, покрытые смазкой пальцы скользят по металлу пряжки.   
Еще один металлический щелчок эхом отдается над площадью. Без сомнения, каждый, кто их слышит, понимает, что происходит. 

Вдалеке раздается вой полицейской сирены и оба рефлекторно замирают. 

\- Профессиональный риск,- криво усмехается Джек.  
Звук сирены поддерживает огонь. Как-то так.   
\- Один из многих, - вздергивая бровь, подмечает Янто. Ответное замечание Джека теряется во вжиканье расстегнутой молнии.Он замолкает, не отрывая взгляда от рук Янто, достающих член. Не удержавшись, протягивает руку и обводит пальцем покрасневшую, набухшую головку. 

Янто со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.   
\- Блядь! Джек. 

\- Да? – Джек ухмыляется, вопреки невинному тону. Колючий ветер налетает на них сзади, ероша волосы и немилосердно леденя голую кожу.

\- Еще, - рычит Янто, снова отпуская член Джека и складывает горячую плоть вместе, торопливо прижимая его к своему. Он просовывает руку вниз, обхватывая члены ладонью. Джек кладет руку поверх, накрывает его пальцы своими. 

Янто делает полшага вперед, зажимая их руки и члены между телами, прикусывает Джеку нижнюю губу и без лишней суеты начинает толкаться в их импровизированную хватку. Брюки на заднице сползают ниже, все еще скрытые курткой, но уже пошедшие складками у щиколоток. Ему совершенно не до этого. 

Джек знает, что если мимо пройдет кто-нибудь, они будут представлять собой замечательное зрелище. Двое мужчин, плотно прижатых друг к другу, упертых в широкую металлическую опору башни, как будто только благодаря им она все еще возвышается в мрачном небе. Тяжело дыша, яростно трутся друг о друга в ее тени. Задыхаются и стонут от восхитительных фрикций. 

Это лучший образ, который был у Джека за неделю, а реальность и того круче. 

Смазка стекает по членам и скольжение ускоряется. Янто сильнее прикусывает его губу и на языке появляется смутный привкус меди. Все, что ему остается, это попытаться удержать их дергающиеся бедра вместе, пока они яростно стремятся к большему.   
Это так просто. Просто и знакомо, это только они. Никакого Торчвуда. Только руки и тело, и член, обнаженная основа жизни.   
Янто крепче сжмает пальцы, вырывая у обоих дрожащий выдох. По сбитым, судорожным вдохам Янто Джек понимает, что тот готов кончить.   
Обдав их порывом холодного воздуха, мимо проносится одинокая чайка, кружившая над ними раньше. Ее хриплый крик у них над головами кажется оглушительным в ночной тишине и пугает Янто, сталкивая его за грань. Он яростно толкается в их общую хватку, раз, другой, третий и кончает, выплескиваясь горячей влагой на их руки, на все еще напряженный член Джека.   
Влажный жар и сорванное „Джек...” , которое Янто выдыхает ему прямо в рот, выносят Джека, и он добавляет свою долю сырости на их измазанные ладони.   
\- Господи, Янто... – Джека слегка потряхивает, он вжимается лицом в плечо Янто, отголоски оргазма пробирают его крупной дрожью. С их пальцев капает сперма, редкими брызгами ложась на булыжник под ногами, словно воск со слишком яркой, оплывающей свечи.   
Янто прислоняется к Джеку, выжатый и внезапно обессилевший. Он не пытается отвечать. Да это и не нужно.  
Они остаются там, замерев опять, пока до них снова не начинают доходить отдаленный гул уличного движения и гудки невидимого в тумане корабля. Подростки тоже возвращаются, их пронзительные голоса четко доносятся с того конца площади. Скоро они выйдут из тени водонапорной башни, которая скрывает их от взгляда. 

\- Ну же, - ласково шепчет Джек, отступая на шаг, позволяя их обмякающим членам ощутить всю суровость ночных температур. Он утягивает Янто в сторону вместе с собой, к подъемнику и относительной безопасности фильтра восприятия.   
Они опираются друг на друга, пока камень расступается под ними, погружая их в безопасность Хаба. Их персональную пещеру в сердце многолюдного Кардиффа. Пока лифт спускается, они с легкостью соскальзывают в привычную неподвижность.   
В этом мире чудовищ нет.


End file.
